bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Madame Blueberry (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Madame Blueberry Transcript Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato! And welcome to... (Horn honks, before a jeep drives by.) Uh, I'm Bob the Tomato! And welcome to... (Jeep drives by again.) Larry, what are you doing? Come over here! Larry: (Off-screen) I'll be right there! (Larry drives up to Bob in the jeep he was driving in.) Bob: Wow! What is this thing? Larry: It's my new Soo-Vee Action Jeep. I've been wanting it just forever, and now it's finally mine! Bob: Wow! You must be pretty happy to get a cool toy like that. Larry: Oh, yeah. Well, almost. Bob: Almost? Larry: Well, there's just one more thing I need to be really happy. Bob: What's that? Larry: The camper. Bob: The what? Larry: The Soo-Vee Action Camper. You just hook it up to the trailer hitch on my action jeep and I'll be ready for a weekend of wilderness fun. Bob: Oh, so once you get the camper, then you'll be happy? Larry: I don't know. There's also the dirt bike. Bob: The dirt bike? Larry: ...and the jet ski. Bob: Uh... Larry: And the action hang glider. Bob: Larry, how much stuff do you need to be happy? Larry: I don't know. How much stuff is there? Bob: Heh heh. Maybe this would be a good topic for today's show. Jean-Claude: (Off-screen) Hold that thought, Tomato. (Jean-Claude and Phillipe come up to Bob and Larry.) Bob: Huh? Hey! It's the French Peas. Hi, Jean-Claude. Hello, Phillipe. Jean-Claude: Hello. Phillipe: Hello, monsieur Bob. I think we can help. Bob: Oh really? Jean-Claude: Oui! Tell me, Tomato, where do French Peas come from? Bob: Uh... France? Jean-Claude: That's right, and in France, we have a story that I think we'll answer your question. It's called "Madame Blueberry." Larry: "Madame Blueberry?" I think I've seen that one. Doesn't it have Jerry Lewis in it? Jean-Claude: No, be quiet and watch the film. Larry: Sorry. (The story of "Madame Blueberry" begins. The camera pans across a meadow, before panning across a forest of trees, while a butterfly flies over the trees, before the camera pans on a treehouse in the middle of the forest.) Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Now Madame Blueberry was a sad little berry. She lived by herself in a house in a tree. Her butlers would show up each morning at nine. They'd open the door to hear Madame whine. Madame: I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. I'm so blue I don't know what to do. Bob and Larry: She's so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. She's so blue, she don't know what to do. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Her butlers, whose names were Bob and Larry, Would help her with chores in her house in a tree. Bob would wash dishes for Larry to dry. Madame would stack them and then start to cry. Madame: I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. Bob and Larry: She's so blue she don't know what to do. Madame: These dishes are faded, their edges are chipped. This rose is on backward and this one is flipped. These spoons are too tiny, these forks are no good. These knives have gone dull and don't slice like they should. My neighbors have nice things, I've seen them myself. In fact, I keep pictures up here on my shelf. Look at this new flatware of Monsieur Lagoon's And Monsieur Desplanes has twelve Franklin Mint spoons. And Phillip van Pea went and bought a new sink. Why, he even has a disposal, I think. And look at this crockpot of Madame Lacrosse's And ceramic jars where she keeps all her sauces. Nice sauces. I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. Bob and Larry: She's so blue she don't know what to do. Madame: Just look at this sofa of Edward and Tammy's And lovely armoire where they keep all their jammies. I really can't stand it, I think I might die. Now where was that hankie? I'm going to cry. (Bob and Larry bump into each other.) Madame: Too late! (bawls) I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. I'm so blue I don't know what to do! Bob and Larry: She's so blue... Madame: I'm so blue. Bob, Larry and Madame: ...She's/I'm so blue hoo hoo hoo. She's/I'm so blue she/I don't know what to do! Madame: (sobs) Jean-Claude: (voiceover) This was the course of a typical morning. The things that Madame Blueberry had did not make her happy, so she would gaze at the mantel of pictures, and cry for the things she wanted. She was a very blueberry. Her butlers would try to help her, but this did no good. Bob: Now, now, Madame Blueberry, you have a lot to be thankful for: good friends, a place to live, plenty of food and you've got us! (Larry comes out while carrying a tray with tea, but trips and drops the tray.) Madame: (bawls) Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Like I said, her butlers tried to cheer the poor berry up, but their efforts were fruitless. But anyway, if this sad berry is getting you down, don't give up hope because this is the day that Madame Blueberry learns a very important lesson. Madame: (blows) I need tea. Larry, be a dear and bring me some tea. Larry: Just a minute! (Larry brings the tray out again, before looking out the window, to see some construction.) Larry: Hey! What's going on out there? Madame: Please, stop looking out the window and bring me my tea. Larry! Larry? (Bob and Madame join Larry in looking out the window.) Bob: What do you suppose that is? Madame: I don't know. (A sign being carried by a crane turns around to reveal the name; "StuffMart".) Larry: What does it mean? (Doorbell rings.) Madame: Would you get that, dear? Larry: It's big. Bob: (Off-screen) Madame, there's someone here to see you. (Camera pans to show the StuffMart salesmen at the door.) Salesman #1: Allow us to introduce ourselves: We're neighbors. Salesman #2: We moved in down the street. Salesman #1: Some say we're the most delightful bunch of fellows. Salesman #3: You'll ever want to meet. Salesman #1: And if you have a moment to spare, Kind lady with beauty so...rare. We'd like to take a minute or two On a topic of interest to you. Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: An enormous land of goodies. Salesman #1: Would you mind if we stepped in please? Madame: Well, I. Salesmen: And as associates of the Stuff Mart. Salesman #1: It looks like you could use some stuff. Madame: Oh, yes, yes! Why I was just saying that- Salesman #1: I pray that you don't take this wrong, my dear, but my initial observation is as follows. The criminal responsible for this decor really should be hanging from the gallows. (Salesmen #2 and #3 laughing) Madame: (bawls) Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: A magic land of retail. Salesman #3: Would you care to see what's on sale? Salesmen: Then as a customer of the Stuff Mart. Salesman #1: Get ready for some real nice stuff. (Salesman #1 brings out a StuffMart catalog, before rap music starts playing.) Salesmen #2 and #3: Check it out! Check it out! Salesman #1: If you want a big hat... Salesmen #2 and #3: We got that! Salesman #1: If you need a tube of glue... Salesmen #2 and #3: We got that, too! Salesman #1: A 20 gallon wok? Salesmen #2 and #3: They're in stock! Salesmen: And if you need refrigerators To keep fresh mashed potatoes Or a giant air compressor To blow fruit flies off your dresser Or a dehydrated strudel Or a nose ring for your poodle Or a five pound can of tuna And some flippers to go scuba. Salesmen #2 and #3: Scuba! Scuba! Scooby-dooby-dooba! Here we go scuba! Come on! Salesman #1: If you need a rubber hose... Salesmen #2 and #3: We got those! Salesman #1: A rhododendron tree. Salesmen #2 and #3: We got three! Salesman #1: A wrap around deck. Salesmen #2 and #3: Gotta check! Salesmen: But if you need a window scraper And a gross of toilet paper Or a ratchet set of pliers And surround sound amplifiers And a solar turkey chopper Or a padded gopher bopper And flannel shirts for looking grungy And some rope for going bungee. Salesmen #2 and #3: Bungee! Bungee! Bungee-wungee-fungee! Here we go bungee! Come on! Salesman #1: What we've mentioned are only just some Salesman #2: Of the wonderful things yet to come. Salesman #1: These pictures you keep are so...nice. Salesman #3: But you really should take our advice. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart. Salesmen: All you need is lots...more...stuff. Madame: So...if I buy more things, that will make me happy? (Salesmen nod, before Madame looks at Larry who shrugs, before looking at Bob, who is not convinced.) Bob: I don't think that's true. Salesman #1: Yes, it is. Bob: No, it's not. Salesman #1: Yes, it is. Bob: No, it's not! Salesman #1: Yes, it is! Salesmen #2 and #3: You really really ought to. Madame: How could I afford not to? Salesman #1: Now, you've got it! Bob: Oh, great. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart. Salesmen: All you need is lots...more...stuff! (Love Songs with Mr. Lunt for His Cheeseburger) (Camera fades back with Madame Blueberry, Bob, The Salesman and Larry to the StuffMart. Larry got bumped into a tree branch.) Larry: Ouch. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) So, there they were on the way to the StuffMart, when something caught Madame Blueberry's eye. It was a little girl, sitting to her birthday dinner with her family, but they did not have very much money. Instead of a nice treehouse, they had to live on the ground. And all they could afford for her birthday dinner with oatmeal and one small piece of apple pie. Surely they must be very sad to have so little, Madame Blueberry thought. But then, the little girl did something that surprised her very much. Annie: I thank God for this day, for the sun in the sky, For my mom and my dad, for my piece of apple pie, For our home on the ground, For his love that’s all around. That’s why I say thanks everyday. '' ''Because a thankful heart is a happy heart, I’m glad for what I have, that’s an easy way to start. For the love that he shares, 'Cause he listens to my prayers. That’s why I say thanks everyday. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Madame Blueberry was confused. The little girl had so little and yet she was happy? Madame needed to think about this for a while. Salesman #1: Ah, Madame. Your kingdom awaits. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Ah, maybe later. Right now, it was time to shop. (The Salesmen, Madame, and Bob enter StuffMart, but Larry ends up running into the electric doors as they close. Madame, Bob, and Larry look up at all the stuff on sale.) Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Well, needless to say the Stuff Mart was everything the salesmen had made it out to be. Why, the spectacle was making her woozy. Madame: I am feeling woozy. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) And rightfully so. Salesman #1: Well, Madame, shall we shop? Jean-Claude: (voiceover) This was the most glorious moment that Madame Blueberry had ever known. There was nothing she saw she could not have. Right away she found flatware just like Monsieur Lagoon's, and then a sparkling new set of Franklin Mint spoons. Then she spotted a crockpot like Madame Lacrosse's, then some ceramic jars to hold all her sauces. Not to mention a sofa like Edward and Tammy's, and an entire collection of terry cloth jammies. It was not long before Madame Blueberry had collected everything she had pictures of. She had already filled up a dozen shopping carts, but she didn't stop there; she kept going. Salesman #1: Madame, why don't we have these things delivered to your house while you keep shopping? It'll save time. Ten percent off delivery. Madame: Oh, all right. That sounds good. Bob: I don't know if that's such a good idea. Madame: Oh, look! Air compressors! Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Then she grabbed a window scraper and a gross of toilet paper, then a ratchet set and pliers and surround sound amplifiers. Pretty soon, the shopping carts Madame filled stretched around the aisles, out the door and all the way to her house. (Camera shows a line of shopping carts leaving StuffMart and driving towards Madame Blueberry's house, while the employees put the stuff into her house. Madame, Bob, and Larry continue shopping at StuffMart, as more items, ranging from a sink, a bed, and a refrigerator, are purchased. Madame, Bob, and Larry are now taking a break at the food court.) Bob: Well, that about does it for me. Whaddya say we head home? Madame: Oh, there are whole aisles we haven't even seen yet. No! I'm not leaving until I have everything I need to be happy. Junior: Dad, look! It's the train set I saw on TV! The Casey Junior Deluxe with working lights and real live stock smell. Oh, that's what I really want. Can I get one, Dad? Huh, please? Dad: Oh, wow! That sure is a nice one, but it's an awful lot of money. Junior: Yeah, but... Dad: I don't think we can afford that right now, Junior. Junior: But... Dad: Is there anything else you'd like? How about a ball? We could get a ball today. What do you think about that? Junior: Okay, a ball would be nice. We could play with it in the park later, right? Dad: Sure, Junior. Junior: Thank you, Dad, for our day, for our trip to the mall, For the time just with me, for my big red bouncy ball For the fun that we had, I’m so happy you’re my dad. '' ''hat’s why I say thanks everyday. Dad: Because a thankful heart is a happy heart. Junior: I’m glad for what I have, that’s an easy way to start! Dad: For a God who really cares. Junior: And he listens to our prayers, That’s why I say thanks everyday. Both: That’s why we say thanks everyday. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Well! Now, Madame was even more confused. How could this little boy be so happy after not getting what he really wanted? And why didn't she feel happy even though she was getting everything she wanted? Salesman #1: Uh, Madame, I think you're going to enjoy our next aisle: Toaster ovens. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) It was at this moment that Madame Blueberry had a revolutionary thought. Madame: I don't need a toaster oven. Salesman #1: Well, of course you don't need a toaster oven. I mean, really, who needs any of this stuff? But I think we both know that you want a toaster oven. Madame: No, I don't. But at last, I think I know what I do want. Salesman #1: Uh... what? Madame: I want what that little boy with the ball has and what the little girl with the piece of pie has. Salesman #1: What's that? Madame: A happy heart. Salesman #1: A what? Madame: A happy heart. They both have happy hearts. What aisle are the happy hearts in? Salesman #2: I'm afraid... Salesman #1: We don't have those. Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Suddenly, it was all becoming clear. Maybe a happy heart does not come from a store. Maybe the kids were right, maybe a happy heart is a thankful heart. Madame: I've been so foolish. For so long I have had so much: A roof over my head, plenty of food, good friends. But all I wanted was more, more! No more! There's a new Madame Blueberry in town and she's going to be thankful for what she has. (Bob and Larry are happy when they hear that Madame Blueberry will be thankful for what she has. The butterfly then flies past the trio.) Madame: Oh. What a lovely butterfly. (Bob, Larry and Madame Blueberry start to leave StuffMart while following after the butterfly, before looking to see that the treehouse is about to tip over from the weight of all the items inside.) Madame: My house! Larry: It's so stuffed full of stuff, it's getting too heavy for the tree! Bob: We've gotta stop those deliveries before it's too late! Come on, Larry, grab a cart! (Bob and Madame both jump onto motorized shopping carts, but Larry jumps into a shopping basket instead. Bob and Madame race out from the store front, while Larry drags the shopping basket at a slow pace. The scene switches to Madame's treehouse still tipping over, until the weight of the air compressor being brought up weighs the treehouse forward. Bob and Madame still zoom towards the sight of the treehouse, as Bob looks around.) Bob: Come on! Can't this thing go any faster? (Bob notices a red button on the front of his shopping cart and presses it as it beeps and flashes rapidly, before it instead prints a pizza coupon, much to Bob's dissatisfaction. Bob and Madame still race towards the treehouse, at the same time that Larry still drags his shopping basket, dragging it past where Annie and her parents live.) Larry: Hey there. Annie: Hey. (Bob and Madame still race towards the treehouse.) Bob: Stop! Madame: Stop the deliveries! (Bob and Madame Blueberry arrive in time to see the treehouse still tilted from the weight of all the stuff.) Madame: It's holding...I think it's going to hold... (The treehouse suddenly becomes stable, as Bob and Madame start chuckling in relief.) Bob: That was a close one. We'll take it from here, boys! (The butterfly suddenly flies up to Madame Blueberry's treehouse and lands on the weather vane, which causes the treehouse to tilt backwards towards the water standing behind it, as all of the stuff falls out of the back of the treehouse, along with a StuffMart employee, all of the stuff falling into the water.) Madame: My stuff! Bob: Well, at least your house is okay... (The air compressor slides to the back of the treehouse but stops because of a rope tied to it. The rope then starts to break, before it completely breaks, sending the air compressor into the water, and also causing Madame's treehouse to get catapulted off the tree. Larry still drags the shopping basket with him, when he looks up to see Madame's house flying, as he turns around and goes back the way he came, before the house crash-lands right in front of StuffMart.) Larry: Oops. Annie: Pie? (Scene switches to Bob, Larry, Madame, Junior, and Dad Asparagus joining Annie and her parents in her birthday dinner.) Jean-Claude: (voiceover) Well, there is no denying. It was a sad, sad thing that Madame Blueberry's house had become a big pile of smashed sticks. But, with her hard-working butlers and her nice new friends, Madame knew everything was going to be just fine. And most important of all, this once very blueberry was truly thankful that day, for everything she had and seemed. Although it may have been the late afternoon light. Not quite, so blue. Madame: How did that song go again? Let's see. We thank God for this day, for the sun in the sky. Annie: (joins in) For the friends that we have, for our yummy apple pie. Junior: (joins in) For the love that he shares, 'Cause he listens to our prayers, That’s why we say thanks everyday. Everyone: Because a thankful heart is a happy heart. We’re glad for what we have, that’s an easy way to start. For the love that he shares, And he listens to our prayers, That’s why we say thanks everyday. That’s why we say thanks everyday. (The butterfly flies through the forest, before the camera focuses on the sunset, then goes dark. Scene switches to Bob and Larry on the Countertop crying.) Bob and Larry: (sobbing) Bob: Oh, that was beautiful! Larry: Hold me, Bob! Bob: I would if I could, man! Jean-Claude: (Off-screen) Pull yourselves together! Phillipe: (Off-screen) Yes, you have a show to wrap up. Bob: Oh. You're right. (sniffs) I'm sorry. Where were we? Larry: Madame Blueberry... Bob and Larry: (sobbing) Jean-Claude: All right, that does it! Cue the music! Phillipe: Unless of course, you have any objections? Bob: No, I don't care. Go ahead. Jean-Claude: Hit it boys! Singers: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today and God has a lot to say in his book. (Bob sniffs, looks around, then blows his nose) Singers: You see we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done we'll take a look. (Bob sighs) Jean-Claude: Well...? Bob: (finally calm) Okay, I can do this. Larry: Me, too. Phillipe: All right, but make it snappy! (Jean-Claude and Phillipe leave.) Larry: Madame Blueberry learned that being greedy makes you grumpy. But a thankful heart is a happy heart. (smiles for a bit) Bob: Like the little kids, right? Larry: That's right, Bob. Just like the little kids. (beat) Let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us today. Bob: Okay. (Bob and Larry approach Qwerty, QWERTY opens a verse.) Bob: "Proverbs 15:27a. He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." (the verse fades) Larry: Boy, being greedy sure brought trouble to Madame Blueberry's house. Bob: It sure did. But even before Madame Blueberry's house got smashed, being greedy made her a very grumpy berry. Larry: Oh, is that right. Well, I don't wanna be a grumpy berry. So, even if I never get the camper or the dirt bike or the jet ski, I'm gonna be thankful for what I do have. Bob: That's great, Larry. And, kids, if you don't wanna be grumpy berries, you should try to be thankful for what you have, too. Well, we're out of time for today. Remember.... Larry: God made you special, and he loves you very much. Bob and Larry: Bye! Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts